Tutenstein and the Egypt Lover
by Sorceress of Stories
Summary: After finding out her friend Cleo's secret, Hannah promises to keep it a secret herself, claiming it's a dream come true! But will her dream come true become a nightmare when she's pulled into their misadventures?
1. The Egypt Lover

**Author's Note: So, I don't know about you guys but there needs to be A LOT more Tutenstein fanfics out there for fans to enjoy! Therefore, I'm going to create one that I hope you Tutenstein fans enjoy! Now, just a warning, it's going to have my OC in it so if you don't like that then I'm sure in the future I'll create one that has no main OC's.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tutenstein! If I did, there would be more than just 3 seasons!**

My name is Hannah and one thing you need to know about me is that I LOVE anything about Ancient Egypt! I love learning about the culture, the religion, and the rulers of the ages! So when I heard that I was going to stay with a friend in New York for a while, where I would be close to the Museum of Natural History, which featured King Tut, I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe it! Sure, I'd still be going to school but it's my last year so it was all good.

"I'm headed to the museum!" I told my friend, Gem, whom I was staying with this school year. Gem waved me off, trying to work the new kitchen she gained and I left. I wondered if King Tut's exhibit was really there.

Lo and behold, when I got to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, I gasped with excitement. 'I can't believe it!' I thought as I stared at the sarcophagus with such beautiful and intricate designs. I ran my fingers over it, hoping nobody would notice.

"Hello"

I gasped in surprise and turned around to see a girl a bit younger than me but seemed pretty mature. She had mixed skin like mine and had dark brown hair styled in a unique way with a dark pink headband in her head, an orange belly shirt, and pink pants with blue bracelets on her arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I smiled. "No, it's okay, I was just checking out the exhibit."

"So you like Ancient Egyptian stuff, huh?" the girl asked, coming over to stand beside me.

I chuckled. "Oh yeah, I love Ancient Egypt! I just moved here today and the first thing I did after I unpacked and got settled was come here to see if King Tut's sarcophagus was really here."

"Wow, I love Ancient Egyptian stuff too!" the girl exclaimed happily. "I'm Cleo."

"I'm Hannah" I told her as I shook her hand. I think I'm going to like Cleo. I hoped to see her at my new school. It would help a lot to have someone I knew there.

Coincidentally, Cleo Carter was my school guide and we spent the whole day together. Cleo was pretty cool and though I did miss my old friends, she seemed like a really good one.

"Hey Hannah, I have a lot of other Ancient Egyptian artifacts I need to tell you about" said Cleo excitedly when we were at lunch. "Do you want to come to the museum with me after school?"

"Sure" I said, biting into my sandwich. "I'd like that."

When I got to the museum later that day, nothing could have predicted the life changing surprise I got.

I noticed that Cleo wasn't by the entrance where she told me she was going to be but I didn't care and made my way over to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit where she was bound to be. I was surprised when I heard voices coming from there. Were Cleo's friends here?

Imagine my shock when I looked over to see Cleo, a cat, and a…. mummy!? My eyes popped open and I blinked a couple times, staring at the creature.

"My Pharaoh, is something the matter?"

The cat could talk!? What the hell!? Cats don't talk! Unless….is Cleo a witch or something!?

Cleo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ah, leave him alone Luxor. He's probably being the spoiled brat he usually is."

Wait, Luxor as in Cleo's pet cat Luxor? He could talk!? And…. the undead mummy could only be King Tut! King Tut was sitting on his sarcophagus nonchalantly, talking with my new friend and her talking cat. Now, most people in this situation would either freak out and scream or faint but I've seen way too many shows and movies to do any of those things. Instead, I calmly walked over and got Cleo's attention.

"Cleo, what's going on?" I tried to seem chill about everything but when Cleo turned to face me, her face looked like a monster was coming after her. The cat was also freaked out and turned to look from me to the mummy and then back at me again. The mummy, King Tut, looked at me with suspicion but also intrigue.

"H-Hannah, I-it's not what it looks like!" Cleo tried to play it off as a young boy in a mummy costume but that mummy costume is too good to be fake and how could you explain the talking cat? I decided to spare her the excuses and get her to see I'm not a threat.

"Cleo, calm down" I told the teen gently. "Listen, I don't know how but I do know that you have a talking cat and there is an undead mummy in front of us that you already happen to be acquainted with. You don't have to lie to me Cleo."

Cleo seemed at a loss for words and Luxor looked at me, tilting his head in the process. "Hm, very intuitive." I had to smile.

"Don't worry Cleo, your secret is safe with me" I told her. "I won't tell anyone that you raised King Tut from the dead."

Cleo let out a sigh of relief. "So, you're really okay with this?" She could hardly believe it.

I began to laugh. "Are you kidding!? This is awesome! You're friends with a talking cat and an undead mummy! And not just any mummy, King Tut! Can I-uh-ask some questions?" I couldn't contain my excitement and waved shyly to the mummy sitting on the sarcophagus.

Cleo nodded her head. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Let me warn you though, he's not all he's cracked up to be."

Tut scoffed in annoyance and then turned towards me, his arms crossed. "So, faithful commoner, what is it you want to ask me, Tut-ankh-en-set-amun, ruler of all, Pharaoh of Egypt!?"

I giggled at his dramatic introduction while Cleo rolled her eyes. He must be quiet a handful. As I began asking him a bunch of questions, with Cleo and Luxor placing their own input from time to time, I began to think where this will go from here and if I'll ever regret knowing this secret.

 **A/N: Haha! I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, do I? Ah well, all of you fans would probably get involved too if you knew the secret. Anyways, this was just the beginning! I'm going to go through all the episodes, starting with the episode, "I Did It My Way", and maybe putting other things in it with your ideas! So, please read and review!**


	2. One Sweet Day

**Author's Note: WHOA! Dang! I didn't mean to leave the story this long. Sorry, I lost my writing mojo. I had to watch some Tutenstein episodes with my younger sister to get it back. Anyways, I will try my best to get this story going again! I also kind of changed what I said in the last Author's Note. Unless you guys request it, I won't use the canon episodes and try to make my own. You guys can also request some original things too, I would appreciate some ideas! Just some suggestions on some misadventures Cleo, Luxor, Tut, and Hannah get into. Thanks!**

It has been a couple days since Hannah discovered the secret and she was having a blast! She had yet to go on any misadventures with Tut but that would soon change.

It was a Friday afternoon and Cleo and Hannah just got back from school. They got to the museum where Tut was lounging about in the sarcophagus and Luxor was doing chores for his king, as per usual.

"Okay mummy boy, listen up" said Cleo, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "My mom and I are going to be gone this weekend and no, you can't come with me!"

"Oh, well at least I will still have my faithful servant" Tut said, placing his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Actually Tut, I'm going to take Luxor with us" said Cleo, causing both of their heads to snap up in shock.

"But Cleo, I have to remain here to keep an eye on my king" said Luxor.

"It's okay Luxor, I'll watch over him" said Hannah, who hasn't said anything since she got there. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Cleo then burst out laughing.

"You really don't want to do that" said Cleo, trying to stifle her laughs. Tut looked offended but Hannah cut in before he could say anything.

"It's okay, really, I can keep him entertained and keep him out of trouble while you and Luxor are gone" said Hannah. "Really, I WANT to do this."

Cleo stared at her friend for a minute before shrugging. "Alright, if you insist. Come on Lux, we got to leave by six." As she and Luxor walked out of the Egyptian exhibit room, she glanced back at the two. "Call me if there's any trouble."

The two waved Cleo goodbye and Hannah turned back to the mummy king. "So, what do you want to do?"

Tut thought about it for a minute before getting an idea. "Let's have a, how to put it, a night on the town! I want to explore my vast kingdom!"

"Isn't Cleo wary about letting you go outside?" Hannah asked, recalling all the stories Cleo told her about how something bad always happened when Tut went outside by himself.

"Irrelevant, Cleo is not here therefore I can do whatever I want" said Tut. "Let me just put on Cleo's hooded cloth and we shall go."

After somehow getting the small pink hooded jacket over his large headdress, ( **A/N: how does** **he do that anyways?** ), he and Hannah left the museum to go explore. New York was new to Hannah as well so it was a new experience for her too. They roamed the crowded streets for a while until a certain building caught Hannah's attention. A cute looking mall.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping for a little bit" suggested Hannah. She caught the look in his eyes and realized he didn't exactly have the best experience at the mall. She remembered the story Cleo told her of Tut getting in with a bad crowd and terrorizing the mall.

"Hey, it won't be like that this time" said Hannah gently. She suddenly laughed. "There are a lot of cool things about the mall when you're not stealing shoes or graffitiing the walls." She nervously cut off her laughter with a cough after the pointed look Tut gave her.

The first store the two went into was a clothing store. It wasn't the most exciting place for a ten-year-old boy but Hannah told him he needed a new jacket. Preferably a black one with a decent sized hood. They went through a few jackets, (after explaining to the mummy that none of the stores had gold encrusted jewels in them), before finding a black jacket with gold linings. Not what Tut had in mind but it was nice enough.

"Go ahead, put it on!" Hannah exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

Tut took off the stretched and faded light pink jacket and replaced it with the black and gold one. Hannah stared at him for a minute before nodding seriously. "Very stylish Pharaoh!" She laughed and then threw away the stinky jacket.

"It is…. cool" said Tut, causing Hannah to smile at how he said it. It was always entertaining to her when Tut tried to speak the current lingo.

The next stop was a rather large arcade area. Come on, every kid needed to experience the arcade! Hannah giggled at the way Tut's eyes lit up at the sight of colorful lights bouncing across the dark room, the glowing lights of the screens, and the tons of prizes behind the counter. It was like a whole new world to the mummy boy.

"Before you go running off, let's get some tokens so you can play these games" said Hannah, taking Tut by the arm and leading him to a token machine. Once she got enough tokens for him, she let Tut do what he wanted to do first.

The evening was pretty awesome to Tut. The first thing he did was get into one of those motion censored pods that move around. He put in the required number of tokens and proceeded to select the scene he wanted, getting Hannah's help once and a while. She watched, laughing, as Tut began laughing joyfully at the ride.

"Most excellent!" Tut exclaimed, laughing the whole time until it was over. Tut went from game to game until all the tokens ran out and he hardly had any trouble. Well, almost anyways. Sometimes he would get mad at the crane games muttering about an "infernal claw!" and sometimes he would push other kids out of the way if he got too impatient but other than that, Hannah considered the evening a success.

All that was left was dinner.

"There's a small pizzeria up ahead" said Hannah as she and Tut toured the mall for dinner. "Want some cheesy round discs?"

"Of course, lead the way" said Tut. The two entered the pizzeria and Hannah ordered for the two of them. After ordering, the two sat down at a small table to wait for their pizzas and drinks. Funny enough, Tut never had pop so the face he made when he tried it for the first time was priceless.

"You want some water instead?" Hannah asked, still chuckling. She went to dump out the soft drink and replaced the cup with water this time. She handed it to the mummy. "Here."

"Your Pharaoh thanks you" Tut said before quickly taking a sip of his water. Hannah smiled and took a few sips of her pop. They talked about how the day went when a large pepperoni pizza was placed in front of them.

Hannah thanked the waiter and the two dug into their pizza. After a while, they devoured all of it and Hannah payed before leaving.

"Hey, there's an ice cream shop around here if you want- "Hannah was immediately cut off by an exuberant Pharaoh.

"Yes!" Tut exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Some creamed ice would be most excellent right about now!"

After looking at the menu, Tut finally decided on a triple scoop of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. The woman at the front counter smiled sweetly at the young boy eagerly awaiting his ice cream.

"He's adorable, is he your brother?" the woman at the front asked.

Before Tut could tell the woman that he was, in fact, the Pharaoh and NOT cute, Hannah intervened. "Yep!" Tut looked up at the older girl in surprise when he was handed his ice cream.

As the two walked back to the museum, Hannah checked the time on her phone. "Okay good, it's only 9 so we made it just in time." She looked down at Tut to see that he was halfway through his last scoop of ice cream but he seemed deep in thought.

"Tut, you okay bro?" Hannah asked.

Tut looked up at the girl in surprise. "You did it again!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You called me bro!" Tut exclaimed. "You did it back at the creamed ice place too! You consider yourself a sister to the Pharaoh?"

Hannah thought about it and smiled softly. "I guess you could say that. I really like you and I had fun with you today. I like taking care of you and yeah, it would be cool to have a brother like you."

"Of course, I am the Pharaoh!" Tut smiled smugly, causing Hannah to roll her eyes but laugh. He was self-centered and could sometimes be ungrateful but his heart was pure and he was still just a kid. A kid who died far too young. How he was still sane was beyond Hannah but she would think about that later.

"Anyways, I don't know if you had any brothers or sisters back home but I wouldn't mind being an older sister figure to you" said Hannah in all honesty.

"I never had any siblings" Tut's eyes were downcast but then he smiled up at Hannah. "But having yourself as the Pharaoh's older sister would be…. awesome!"

The two smiled at each other and went back to the museum, seeing each other in a new light. In all honesty, Tut was excited. He never had a sibling before but he had always wanted one. Preferably a younger one he could boss around and be the one they look up to but having an older sibling wouldn't be so bad.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I kind of wanted Hannah to be like an older sister to the mummy boy. Some would argue that Cleo is like that and in some respects, she is but I think Hannah would be a little better. She is more patient with Tut than Cleo is and she actually treats him like a kid who wants to have fun. Anyways, please give me your requests! PLEASE! I need ideas! Preferably friendship stuff right now. PLEASE!**


	3. Meet Isis

**Author's Note: Okay! Let's get started! This chapter was suggested by katmar1994 whom wanted Hannah to meet Isis. This is how I think it would go down.**

The four friends, Tut, Cleo, Luxor, and Hannah were hanging out in the Ancient Egyptian section and Hannah brought up the topic of Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, which brought up stories of their interactions with them.

"I'm still having a hard time believing all of this" said Hannah, her eyes wide. "I mean, I DO believe you but I just can't believe it. I think it's awesome you can speak with them."

"Yeah, it's awesome when you're not running from them or asking them for help because SOMEONE was messing around" said Cleo, narrowing her eyes playfully at Tut.

"What?" Tut played innocent, shrugging.

"Did you guys really get into THAT much trouble?" Hannah asked, surprised. Exactly how many misadventures did they get into?

"You have no idea girlfriend" said Cleo, shaking her head.

"That seems pretty cool though" Hannah said, getting looks of surprise from everyone. "Well, think about it. You get to go on these grand adventures meeting all these Gods and Goddesses and fighting demons in the Underworld. I don't know about you guys but that would be awesome."

Tut got lost in thought for a minute before smirking. 'Adventure, huh?' He suddenly gained a mischievous smirk on his green, decaying face.

"Hey, what did you need?" Hannah asked, walking into the room where Tut was. Cleo and Luxor went home but Tut asked Hannah to stay behind.

Tut didn't answer and instead took out his Scepter of Was, making Hannah's eyes widen. She heard of the scepter but she never saw it with her own eyes. She swore her eyes got wider when the scepter began glowing.

"Uh, what are you are doing?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Oh Isis, Goddess of Life, hear my plea" said Tut, outstretching his arms, widening his call. It only took a few seconds before the ground began to shake and a bright light flashed before them. Hannah covered her eyes and uncovered them to see the Egyptian Goddess herself, Isis.

"Wow" Hannah murmured, staring at the Goddess in wonder. She was fairly large compared to mortals and was very well-dressed. She had a soft look on her face but also a stern demeanor, like a mother.

"Pharaoh, why have you summoned me today?" asked Isis, waiting patiently for the boy's answer. Not like many Egyptian Gods or Goddesses Tut has summoned over the years, Isis was actually kind towards the mummy boy. Maybe that was because she wasn't summoned as much as the others but even if she was, it was hard to picture this certain goddess annoyed.

"My loyal friend, Hannah, wanted to meet you so I summoned you" Tut said.

"I-Isis?" Hannah asked, moving forward cautiously. She didn't look dangerous but looks could be deceiving and the older girl didn't think she was worthy to get too close.

Isis seemed to notice this and smiled. "You may come closer young one." Hannah cautiously moved forward and shyly smiled at the goddess.

"H-hello" Hannah said shyly. What was she supposed to say to a goddess!? "I-I can't believe you're real…."

Isis smiled softly at the mortal. "It is not often I show myself to mere mortals. This is only the second time I have shown myself to a mere mortal since I became a goddess."

"That mortal was Cleo, right?" Hannah asked, causing Isis to nod her head.

"I assume you are the Pharaoh's new friend?" Isis asked, causing Hannah to nod my head. She then directed her attention towards Tut. "And I assume the young Pharaoh is behaving himself?"

Tut smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. Hannah also vouched for him. "Yeah, he can be a handful, but he's a good kid at heart." Hannah pulled the mummy boy into a short hug and Tut chuckled in response. "He's like a little brother!"

Isis smiled at the two. "I am glad the Pharaoh has friends like you, Cleo, and Luxor to keep him out of trouble. He needs that. I must depart but remember Tutankhensetamun, don't take your friends for granted."

With that, the large, golden goddess disappeared, leaving Tut and Hannah alone once again.

"That was…. bizarre…" Hannah said, still processing what happened. Her life sure was strange!

 **Author's Note: Yeah, it was kind of weak but I hope you liked it. I didn't have much ideas for this because Tut rarely summons a god or goddess unless he needs something. Anyways, PLEASE continue feeding me prompts! That's what this is now, a story where you can send in prompts! Read and Review!**


End file.
